On Tuesday, Brandon walked to a gift store in the morning and decided to buy a game for $5.55. Brandon handed the salesperson $5.98 for his purchase. How much change did Brandon receive?
Solution: To find out how much change Brandon received, we can subtract the price of the game from the amount of money he paid. The amount Brandon paid - the price of the game = the amount of change Brandon received. ${5}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ Brandon received $0.43 in change.